A coupling arrangement for optically coupling together in a self-aligning fashion optical inputs and/or outputs of an optoelectronic integrated circuit module or OEIC module and end faces of optical fibers is disclosed in an article by W. Hunziker, W. Vogt and H. Melchior: entitled "Self-aligned optical flip-chip OEIC packaging technologies" Proceedings ECOC'93. (Montreux, Switzerland), Vol. 1, pages 84 to 91.
In this known coupling arrangement, the inputs and/or outputs of the OEIC module are arranged next to one another on a straight line in at least one plane end surface of the module. The fibers are arranged and held in grooves on a holder, and the end faces, individually assigned to the inputs or outputs, of these fibers are arranged next to one another identically orientated on a straight line in a common plane.
The OEIC module has a surface which is perpendicular to the end surfaces of the inputs and/or outputs and parallel to the straight line of the inputs and/or outputs.
The holder has a surface which is perpendicular to the plane of the end faces of the fibers in the groove and parallel to their straight line and in which the grooves are arranged.
The OEIC module is arranged on the holder such that its plane surface faces the plane surface of the holder.
In order to arrange the OEIC module on the holder, there are constructed on the plane surface of the module one or more projections each of which is assigned to a groove of the holder. The module is mounted on the holder such that the projection or projections project into the assigned grooves and bear against lateral limiting surfaces of the grooves which are mutually opposite and at an oblique angle to one another, the plane surface of the module being arranged at a spacing from the plane surface of the holder.
It is set up such that in the case of the module mounted in such a way on the holder the mutually assigned end faces of the optical fibers and the inputs and/or outputs of the module are automatically arranged in the correct position relative to one another, that is to say are mutually opposite coaxially.
Electric contacts, which are soldered resiliently on the plane surface of the holders are provided for the purpose of electrically contacting the OEIC module.